Robin and Marian´s Honeymoon Night
Every time I look at the love between my son and the rabbit princess Hopps, it brings back memories of my similar days long time ago. The apple hasn´t fallen far from the tree at all, Nick and Judy are together just like how me and Marian used to be and still are. She has been the most important part in my life ever since we met as children. I missed her every time I was far from her, like when she went to London and when I was being hunted by Prince John´s men. But my loyalty her would never fade; I would´ve been willing to die for her if I had to. Marian knew it too, for she never felt anything like that towards any other male. Even when the phony king of England kept watching over her, she still stayed loyal to me. Nothing warmed my heart more than reuniting with her after all the hardships, like when we were at that forest at night. Finally, after Prince John had been stopped, Marian and I had gotten married. It was the happiest day of my life for not only brining peace back to Nottingham, but also getting together with my one true love. That´s all I frankly needed. That night, I was spending the start of our honeymoon on a summer castle near the sea that a friend of hers had let us sleep in. Our honeymoon was long and we were going to pop by Normandy and Spain later, but we still wanted to start here. At the moment, Marian and I stood on the castle courtyard, looking at the stars and the nice view to the sea. We had just enjoyed a nice dinner of carrot soup and blueberry pies, the latter of which Marian is great at baking. She´s great at using them as weapons too, like when she threw one on Trigger´s face. “After spending so much time in England, it feels so refreshing to finally see the world, just with you”, I told her as I held her paw. “I agree, Robin. But even the greatest marvels in the world would pale in comparison to the greatest one of them all, which is your love. You mean everything to me, my dear”, Marian told me. I looked deep into her beautiful eyes as a fire inside me was stirring up again. It always happens during moments like this with my fair lady. She is easily the most gorgeous thing that has ever come out of my country. As I held her, I noticed how the flower ring I made for her myself was still in her paw, as a token of our love. It shined just as bright as her eyes and the stars, as if to symbol how her love for me was still going strong. “It´ll be a fun honeymoon indeed. But what would you like to do after we come back home?” I asked. Marian thought a bit about it and answered. “Well, it doesn´t matter as long as I get to live close to you. But I´d prefer living just in our home castle and starting a family of our own. I´ve always wanted to have a son myself, a strapping fox lad like you….Nicholas would be a beautiful name for him, if you ask me”, she explained. I smiled at her. It didn´t sound like a bad plan at all. “You´re great mother material indeed, Marian. I´ve already heard of all the times you had fun playing with Skippy and helping his family, he even told it himself. Not to mention you have a heart of gold, which is an attractive trait in any female”, I said. “Oh Robin…it´s easy to have that when a dashing hero like you happens to be my husband”, the flattered vixen answered. We got closer and closer to each other, with my tail touching hers. I could hear even her own heart beating too. I gave a tiny peck on her cheek, which made her close her eyes gracefully and smile. She always loved even the tiniest romantic gestures like that. “No wonder the people of Nottingham respect you so much”, she whispered. The moon shined bright during our tight embrace. All we could hear in the quiet was the calls of the seagulls from the sea and the sounds of the waves, but other than that it was very peaceful there. Eventually, we went back inside, since it was getting cold. Also, we wanted a private moment in the castle chamber together. Marian went ahead as I went to clean up the kitchen. It didn´t take long before I had done with the dishes. I climbed up the stairs, towards one of the bedrooms that was close to the castle balcony. I opened it and went inside, ready to rest. There she was, already waiting for me. Marian was lying on the bed seductively, wearing nothing but beautiful silky undergarments that almost resembled a harem outfit bought from silk merchants. With her tail wagging eagerly, she was ready for this moment. Such a gorgeous sight she was there. With her doe eyes, wide hips and slender hourglass figure, she was as beautiful as a vixen could get. My heart pounded furiously. “Oh Robin….I´ve been waiting for this moment for a long time”, she said. “So have I, Marian dear”, I said warmly. I took off my tunic and hat too, causing her to blush. The vixen had always found me handsome and complimented my looks quite often. After I was completely in my natural state, I laid down next to her in bed. She giggled as I removed her headdress and ticked her fox ears softly. It was one of the few instances I had ever seen her without it on her head. And it was worth it, for she had such beautiful ears. “This is the happiest night in my life”, I said as I started stroking her fur more gently. Marian kept her paws wrapped around me as I kept doing that. I helped her get in the natural state too by removing her bra and skirt. I could see how a liberating feeling filled her, as she looked at me with her eyes burning out of love. Without hesitation, we kissed each other amorously. It wasn´t just a tiny little kiss, but something that kept on going for a long time with full passion. I kissed her everywhere, from her cheek to her lips, nose, neck and even belly button. Marian was a great kisser herself too. “My vulpine hunk…” she batted her long eyelashes at me as she nestled her chest against mine. We were as close to each other as we could get as our kissing continued. All the adventures I had while protecting my folk felt worth it now, especially considering where they would lead to. Both the happiness of my people and my love. “I love you, Robin”, she wrapped her tail around my legs. “And I love you, Marian. For all eternity”, I swore, meaning every word of it. With only a candle lighting the room, we could see the silhouettes of our shadows kissing against the wall too. In the quiet of the night, the atmosphere couldn´t get any more romantic. At this moment, I knew I was in for a wonderful married life with Maid Marian. With her romantic, sweet and gentle nature, she was just perfect for my wife. I couldn´t wait for the rest of my honeymoon with her. Even if we still faced struggles and new enemies, our love would still persevere. I´m the kind of fox who values love and family the most, and I´d stay by my Marian´s side forever. And it wouldn´t be the last time a dashing fox from Nottingham would find love from a beautiful maiden. Category:Nick of Sherwood AU Category:Prequel stories Category:Prequels Category:Robin/Marian fics Category:Robian fics Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Robin Hood crossovers Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:AU Fanfics Category:What if-scenarios Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Robin's POV Category:Stories in natural state